Internet connectivity has become central to many daily activities. For example, millions of people worldwide use the internet for various bill pay and banking functionalities. Countless more people use the internet for shopping, entertainment, to obtain news, and for myriad other purposes. Moreover, many businesses rely on the internet for communicating with suppliers and customers, as well as providing a resource library for their employees. Further, many governmental agencies use the internet for responding to various emergencies.
However, because of the large volume of malicious and unsolicited internet traffic, network resources and bandwidth are heavily burdened thus potentially preventing or delaying important and legitimate traffic from timely reaching its destination.